Full Bolt Magic
Full Bolt Magic '(完全なボルトマジック, Kanzen'na borutomajikku; lit. "Complete Bolt Magic") is a Caster Magic that involves the Enchantment of ones own self to increase their physical attributes to a certain sreference point. This magic was first made by Lavender Yin, a high level Enchantress who wanted to enchant herself to be faster so she could win a simple marathon. But after her prodige, student, and God-Child, Rayleigh Boltcaught wind of the Spell, she took it upon herself to adopt it, adapt it, and turn it into the extremely powerful Magic we see today. Full Bolt Magic let's the user freely enhance their physical attributes to a certain extent, much like that of which is used in the High Speed Magic seen usually by other Mages, specifically, a man from Fairy Tail named Jet. But this Magic is much, ''much ''more potent that the simple magic. Full Bolt Magic is said to be the pinnacleof Physical Enchantment, able to increase ones speed and power to almost infinite levels. Though this Magic is mainly focused around the manipulation of ones "Speed", the rate of which that person is able to move, react, and overall, operate. This magic may seem simplistic in it's nature, but it's power is nothing to joke about. Description Full Bolt Magic was created originally by Lavender Yin to win a simple Marathon, and her protege, Rayleigh Bolt, watched her use it. After the Marathon, of which she easily won, Ray aked her Sensei for the specifics of the Enchantment used to increase her speed to such a level. After about a year of practicing, training, and evolving the Enchantment, it gained enough field in it's use of Magic to be considered, well, an actual Magic instead of an Enchantment spell. Making the originator being Lavender, but it's true ''creator, was Rayleigh. Due to how young this Magic is, it's still pretty new, and it's not even fully recorded into the records held by the Magic Council. This Magic, as stated before-hand, is similar to that of High-Speed, the one utilized by the Fairy Tail Mage, Jet. Though, unlike it's weaker counter-part, this magic does not just enhance the set speed of the user, it increases that users strength, perception, reflexes, reaction time, and much, much more. A user of this Magic is able to move at horrifically high speeds, going past Hyper-Sonic, and some may even be able to go at space-warping speeds, though, it's purely speculation, since it hasn't been shown. This magic is mainly used for combat, though, it can also be deployed in different variaties for different manarisms. Using the inherent nature of the Magic, a user is able to dodge almost any attack, being able to, as said before, reach Hyper-Sonic speeds with ease. A person can dodge bullets, spells, and even most attacks. Raven Chisney was so powerful in this magic that she was not only able to keep up, but ''rival ''the '''Thunder God Indra Mode utilized by the searching Mage Xavier Magnus. During the use of this Magic, an ability is activated, a passive one that takes no Ethernano to keep active. In fact, it somewhat even stays there without the use of the magic. This, is the Speed Aura. An extremely and horrendously thin, yet very potent, layer of Magical Aura that surroudnds a user. This Aura is somewhat applicable to a bubbly "coat", almost like the icing on a cake. Users of this magic, or, more of Raven herself, have explained this Cloak of Aura around their body makes the person in question feel as if they are submeeged in water, suspended in a state of motion where they float, giving a tingly and warm feeling all across the body of the user. This cloak of Aura, which is invisible to the naked eye, but can be sensed, serves a vaiety of purposes, all of which are put into place to protect the user, and, to aid them in certain aspects. This Speed Aura set around the user is capable of many feats and abilities, the first, being that a user of this Magic is protected from the affects that would normally effect a person, as well as those around him that they choose. This allows a user to not be affected by friction with the air, and practically bend the laws of physics so their body won't be destroyed from use. It protects the user from heat generated by the friction of their running, giving little concern over any sort of friction, inertia, or momentum. It alters ones perception of both time and space, letting a person percieve even the slightest of diffrence in movement. From a hair on the floor, to seeing a bullet, this Magic has practicall no limits. A user of this Magic has the passive ability of, well, speed. Not only is their base speed increased by almost 10 fold, but not only that. A user of this Magic let's their mind work just as fast as their body, able to percieve things at a superhuman level. A user of this Magic is able to read through an entire library's worth of books in less than an hour, and still retain the information that they gained for days. Through the use of extremely accelerated cells, changing the body on a molecular level, users of this magic gain a passive regeneration status, able to heal minor wounds in seconds, major wounds in minutes, and are even able to regenerate limbs and organs. A user of Full Bolt is able to flip a coin, run 10 miles, and be back before the coin hits the ground. The enhanced cells also gives a user of Full Bolt enhanced strength and stamina. Full Bolt Magic gives the user the ability to store and absorb kinetic energy, and gives their body a "shock absorbment" aspect,. Combined ith the Kinetic Energy Absorption, he user is able to bloc otherwise fatal blows, and then take the motion from that said attack, and power themselves, allowing them to go even faster. With the kinetic energy absorbtion, a user of this ability is able to store the energy of those around them, taking the energy created by say, someone running, and store that within them to power them. This is also said to be what makes it the Pinnacle of Speed Enchantment, since any other spell or Magic that is used against it is otherwise useless against it's own abilities. This Magic is truly something incredible. Activation To activate this Magic, it isn't easy, at all. Not in the slightest. It took Raven herself over a year to develop and perfect the Magic, and she herself stated that it wasn't an easy task. First, to make sure the user of this Magic won't hurt themselves in the Enchantment Process, they must work, hard. Extremely hard labor that trains their body beyond what it would normally be able to handle. The user of this Magic must be physically fit, and be at the peak of human perfection. Before beginning the enchantment process, Raven trained hard and long, increasing her physical health to the point where she was able to run 70 MPH, bench almost 7 times her own weight, and could punch a wall so hard that it'd leave a mark. She said that for the minimum amount, one would at least''have to be able to do half of the things she did. Due to her perfectionist nature, it took more than what it would normally take, since she had to make sure that without a doubt she was at her peak. After one has achieved the minimum physical requirments, they can began Enchantment. Yes, one ''must ''have an advanced level of experience in Enchantment, mostly, the field of self Enchantment. Over a period of time, at least 7 months to be exact, a user of Enchantment must constantly set a field of Enchantment in their body, increasing their bodily functions, and installing a sense of energy into the user. Over this 7 month period, the users cells, and their biological make up, are in a sense, "Super Charged". This increases their physical capabilites by almost 10 fold, though the increase varies from person to person depending on how well versed they are in Enchantment. This also, as stated before, makes the users body a Shock Absorbment, able to absorb attacks along with Kinetic Energy, and even heal the body. It's not easy to get you hands on this magic, since the only known user of this Magic, Raven Chisney, is very tight lipped about the process of gaining it. Of course, with the exception being Lavender Yang, who has the weaker version that is still considered to be, well, just an Enchantment. Trivia *The name, '''Full Bolt Magic,' came to me when I was reading up some stuff about the Boruto: Next Generations anime. I saw that Boruto meant Bolt, and I realized it was perfect. *Most of the specifics about this Magic were influenced by the Flash from DC Comics, and well, High Speed Magic. It came to me when I had the idea to make a new character, and well, I just wanted something fast.